banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chewbacca
Bio Chewbacca was a long-lived Wookie who kicked ass and chewed bubble gum, but was often out of gum. Though Chewie was already close to 200 years old when they met, his closest friend in life was the smuggling Correlian Han Solo. Together they piloted the Millenium Falcon. Pretty much the coolest space ape ever. And he was so tough, the only way to kill him was to drop a moon on him. Seriously. Early Life Chewbacca was born on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. He came from a very traditional and old fashioned Wookie family, which meant he was expected to take up his father's trade when he reached adulthood. But Chewbacca longed for more, far more, than being a simple hairdresser. Chewbacca loved swinging from the trees of his homeworld, and often looked to get into trouble. Like it not though, his father, Attichitcuk, saw to it that Chewbacca learned his way around a pair of scissors. In his pubescent years, Chewbacca had certainly grown to be quite the hellraiser. He even started competing in some underground boxing competitions, fighting under the ring-name "Harry Sachss". His signature move was yanking someone's arm off and beating them with it. The crowds loved him. The owners loved him. But the one person he could never get to show love was his own father. When the authorities busted in on a title bout, Chewbacca was one of the competitors thrown in jail. Attichitcuk, enraged, bailed Chewie out with what would have been his college fund. He forced his son to swear he'd never fight again, and would instead learn the trade of hairdressing. Chewbacca reluctantly agreed. The job did have it's benefits, as lots of sexy ladies defintely frequented his father's establishment. The most notable though, was Mallatobuck. She and Chewbacca immediately hit it off, and it wasn't long before they were a steady item. Just prior to the Clone Wars, they were married. Attichicuk was Chewie's best man, and it was easily the best day of his life partly because of that. Clone Wars For over 150 years, Chewbacca served quietly in his dad's salon. He loved his father more than anything in the world, and part of Chewie was happy to fulfill Attichitcuk's wishes. But everytime he picked up a pair of scissors, his first impulse was to drive it into the patron's skull. This only happened once, and the jury decided it was justified. Chewie's father never let him forget it though. But then the Clone Wars happened, and Chewbacca's life would never be the same again. When it was learned that Kashyyyk held secret Hyperspace routes, the CIS invaded. Chewbacca wanted nothing more than to sign up for the military and fight, but he'd made a promise to his father. The hardest thing Chewie ever, EVER, did was to ask his father to release him of his promise, and let him fight the invaders. After a long moment of silence, Attichitcuk simply nodded. Chewbacca embraced his father, but it was a one sided hug. The second hardest thing Chewbacca ever had to do was tell his wife he was going off to war, especially since she'd just gotten pregnant with their son, Lumpawaroo. Despite being furious at what he'd done, Mallatobuck was also very proud to be the wife of such a noble and brave Wookie. Chewbacca fought in the Battle of Kashyyyk with Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and a whole mess of camied Clonetroopers. When the Clones turned on the Jedi, Chewbacca was one of the Wookies who helped Master Yoda escape the planet unharmed. Unfortunately, along with turning on their Jedi masters, the Clones also began occupying the Wookie homeworld. The Wookies had fought off one invading force, only to welcome another. Slave To The Empire, & Hairdressing Chewbacca, and most of the rest of his people, were enslaved by the Empire. They were used to build stuff, lift stuff, and occasionally shaved to make wigs for the Emperor during a phase he went through where he felt insecure about losing all his hair. Chewbacca did learn that his wife and son were both left free on Kashyyyk, for which he was thankful. Unfortunately, since he'd simply disappeared, Malla had his custody rights revoked and he had to see a judge a month ahead of time anytime he wanted to visit his son, except on holidays. Chewbacca was reunited with his father after a decade of enslavement. When it was learned that both Wookies were hairdressers, they were immediately pulled from the rank and file and put into the Imperial Hair Salon on the Imperial Star Destroyer Pedanticator. One fateful day, however, Chewbacca was doing a simple trim on a young Imperial officer named Han Solo. Han didn't want it too short, and asked that the Wookie cut it to the maximum allowed by the Empire. Chewbacca quickly obliged, giving the young Correlian a haircut like he'd never seen. Han admired himself long and hard in the mirror, when some commotion broke out in the next chair. Admiral Sal Felatio jumped to his feet, and backhanded Attichitcuk. "This haircut is a disgrace! How DARE you!" Attichitcuk reflexively bared his teeth, and Felatio immediately drew his weapon, firing into Attichitcuk's leg. Before the Wookie even hit the ground, Chewbacca was upon him. The Imperial investigation that would follow had to file that the Admiral's death is inconclusive, as the uniform was found with only a bloody pulp staining it that may or may not be the Admiral's remains. Even the bones had been pounded into dust. This took Chewbacca all of 20 seconds to accomplish, but it was still long enough for the two Stormtroopers at the door to get the drop on the vengeful son. Han Solo recovered from his shock at the sudden Wookie rage just in time to spot the two troopers taking aim on his new favorite barber. Without even thinking, Han drew and fired on both of them. When he looked back to the carnage nearby, he was shocked to see the Admiral had effectively been disappeared. Attichitcuk demanded that Chewbacca run, but Chewie had no idea where to go. Han Solo thought a moment, and picked the choice he felt he could live with easier. "I know a place." Attichitcuk thanked the young human, and pushed his son away when Chewie tried to hug him goodbye. "Just go, my son. Leave me." Han took Chewbacca to the hangar bay, and they swiped a cargo loader to make their escape. The two were inseperable chums ever after. The Rebellion Like most people in the Galaxy who have no force ability, or don't want to be a Bounty Hunter, the pair quickly turned to smuggling. They had a difficult time getting started, having to accept any job they could get. This quickly got them under Jabba The Hutt's radar. Nothing-to-lose pilots were exactly what he needed. Han & Chewie quickly gained a reputation for being daredevil smugglers without fear. Only the pair knew though, they were constantly in over their head. Luck definitely smiled on them during a game of Sabacc with Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Chewbacca watched Han piss almost away all of their recent earnings in only two hands. He'd had enough, and couldn't watch anymore. He angrily announced his bedtime, and went back to their motel room. The next morning, however, Han revealed to his old pal that he'd hit the jackpot. He completely set Lando up, and Lando took the bait. Han walked away owning the fastest ship in the Galaxy, the Millenium Falcon. The ship was kinda a P.O.S., but it certainly got them out of some hairy situations. Unfortunately, one of those situations actually put them in hot water elsewhere. By dumping illegal cargo when an Imperial cruiser showed up, Han saved his neck from the Empire but also put it directly on Jabba The Hutt's chopping block. They needed to pay Jabba back, and fast! It was then that Chewbacca and Han accidentally fell into aiding the Rebel Alliance while looking to make a quick buck. An old man and punk farm boy approached Chewie after a recommendation from fellow smuggler Boshek, who had slightly more impressive sideburns than Han but didn't get quite the same calibur poontang. The old man smooth talked a smooth talker though, and the two peeps and their droids were aboard the Falcon in less than 20 minutes. Of course, that's after Han blew away one of Jabba's favorite dickheads, AND stepped on the Hutt's tail. The smuggling pair were to take their passengers to the planet Alderan, but somehow the planet had been destroyer! In the wake of the debris though, they spotted a space station that locked on with a tractor beam. The next thing Chewbacca knew, he was once again in over his head because of Han's bad decision making. There was a Princess, a Sith Lord, more Stormtroopers than he could possibly disembowel, and a nasty smelly roaring monster thing that made Chewie squirt a little in his buttfur. It was possibly the worst day of his life, and he wasn't sorry to see the Death Star getting smaller in the rearview mirror. That's why it was so shocking that when Han wanted to split and not take any risks to help out the Alliance, it was Chewbacca who said "Are you kidding me? Come on man, I am getting old. This Alliance thing is gonna be way cushy compared to all the baloney we've been pulling lately. I need a steady gig with some healthy care, pal." Somehow, Chewbacca had come to like the kid. And even though she was kinda a pain, he wouldn't have minded breaking one off in that Princess either. He wanted to stick around for a while. Of course, there was nothing cushy about the Alliance. Freezing his balls off on an ice planet, getting shot at constantly, being tortured by the Empire and Han's clumsy attempts at lovey dovey, having to hang out with two incredibly annoying droids, and getting shot in the leg while trying to help Han's dumbass escape from Jabba The Hutt. Yeah, Han was still getting Chewie into trouble. But goshdarnit, he loved the little idiot. In the end, Chewie made several new friends, even a few furry ones. It was 25 years late, but he did get a medal for his efforts at the Battle of Yavin on the Mtv Movie Awards. And he still got to fly the Millenium Falcon, which makes up for a lot of the trouble Han had gotten him into. Unfortunately, tragedy also hit Chewbacca while he was hiding on Hoth with the Rebels. Somehow, he was tracked down and served with divorce papers. He'd been able to visit Malla and their son Lumpawaroo only once since joining the Rebellion, and she'd finally had enough. It broke Chewbacca's heart, but he of course understood. The best part though had yet to come. The Rebel Alliance had overthrown the Empire. Somehow, Luke had killed both Darth Vader and The Emperor, and survived. The leaders of the Alliance all arrived on Coruscant, poised to create a new government. A Democratic government. Basically, just like the one before the Empire only now Jedi can get married. It's nice. Chewbacca's eyes quickly glazed over while Ackbar, Mothma, and the rest discussed and debated how to handle this new government. Laws, rules, etc. Boring. Lame. And not exciting at all. It'd be better to go back to hairdressing than deal with this diplomacy. And it was then, when he had that thought, that Chewbacca turned to see a hulking form in the doorway. Leaning on a cane was his father, Attichitcuk. Chewbacca's eyes welled up as he jumped to his feet. He charged his father, but stopped short, uncertain. Attichitcuk, unable to speak due to his own overwhelming emotions, simply nodded, dropping his cane and stepping closer with his arms reaching out. Father and son embraced. Attichitcuk convinced Chewbacca to return to Kashyyyk and talk to Malla once more. In time, Chewbacca was able to make her fall in love with him again and she moved in with him on Coruscant with their son. The New Republic Chewbacca helped establish that ish. His wife finally forgave him, and he was reunited with her and his son as well. One Dead Wookie Chewbacca died. He was killed by Anakin Solo, on Sernpidal, by moon. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Cantina Category:Smuggler Category:Republic Category:Mtv Movie Award Winners